LA SATISFACCIÓN DE FINGIR
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Porqué ahí en fingir encuentra cierta satisfacción. Sukea/Gai ONESHOT


LA SATISFACCIÓN DE FINGIR

Por EliceBcest

"Fingir, no es mentir"

Anónimo

Sus dedos delineaban la forma de su rostro, le gustaba tanto verlo dormir, su cara estaba recargada contra su pecho, le gustaba la sensación cálida de la respiración del otro contra su piel. Gai sonreía, algunos de sus músculos estaban adoloridos, después de todo hace sólo unas cuantas horas estaba perdido en el cuerpo de su amante. Tal vez era un romántico empedernido, la idea de hacerle el amor le hacía sonrojarse, recordar esa cara con mejillas rojas, esa boca medio abierta que dejaba escapar los más dulces gemidos, y como repetía su nombre pidiéndole un poco más.

La sensación de la suave piel bajo sus manos, el sabor de su boca, la fría y fina textura de sus labios. Como el cuerpo de su amante se estremecía ante sus caricias, y la temperatura se elevaba lentamente, recuerda el sabor ligeramente salado del sudor que se cuela en su boca mientras besa cada centímetro de la piel expuesta, el olor del cuerpo excitado del hombre que se desbarata entre sus manos, y que golpea su cerebro para quedar ahí como un recuerdo para siempre.

Basta con el recuerdo del orgasmo, de las uñas de su amante clavadas en su espalda mientras grita su nombre, para volver a ponerse duro, para desear follarlo toda la noche.

Sin embargo, no lo hará, se quedará ahí, observándolo toda la noche. Mientras ensaya la sonrisa fingida que le dará por la mañana.

Porqué ahí en fingir encuentra cierta satisfacción.

La noche trascurre lenta, calmada, y conforme se acerca el día hace que se desvanezcan las palabras que han habitado en la boca de Gai toda la noche.

—Buenos días Gai-san —dice mientras sumerge su cara contra el pecho de Gai, desea poder quedarse con su aroma y calidez la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

—Buenos días Sukea-kun —responde Gai recargando su cabeza contra la de Sukea.

Gai sonríe porqué sabe lo que pasara a continuación, se besaran por mucho tiempo, después él volverá a hacerle el amor. Tomaran una ducha juntos, y lo volverá a follar, después comerán algo de curry que cocinara especialmente para su acompañante, Sukea le contará uno de sus viajes como fotógrafo freelance, y Gai le contaría su última misión. Reirían juntos, se tomarán de las manos y harán el amor una vez más antes de despedirse. Sukea prometerá que volverá lo más pronto posible, que estará en contacto, que escribirá, Gai sonreirá, aunque sabe que es mentira, pero es parte de la satisfacción de fingir.

Tal vez pasaran un par de semanas, meses e incluso años para que Gai pueda volver a ver a Sukea.

Se despedirán a media noche ocultos en las cercanías de las puertas de la Villa, lo besará profundamente, hasta robarle el aliento, hasta que sea necesario respirar otra vez, lo vera marcharse y desaparecer entre las sombras.

Al día siguiente todo retomará su curso, encontrará a su Rival que regresa de una misión. Lo invitará a cenar, y Kakashi aceptará porqué nunca rechaza una comida gratis.

Mientras comen sushi con Sake, Gai escuchará sobre una misión que no existe, pero fingirá que todo es real.

Y sonreirá, sonreirá toda la noche.

Fingirá que desconoce el sabor de los labios de Kakashi, como el peso del cuerpo de su Rival sobre el suyo, el sonido de la voz de Kakashi cuando llega al orgasmo.

Ya que, si Kakashi necesita fingir que existe Sukea para estar con él, Gai lo aceptará. Pese a que después de la primera vez que lo vio, y que aceptó su invitación a salir con él, incluso cuando fue Sukea quien le robo un beso, encontró aquello que su Rival nunca podría ocultar.

Gai miró a los ojos a Sukea, aunque un par de lentes de contacto ocultaran su color natural, él siempre reconocería esa mirada, esos ojos llenos de melancolía.

Los había visto tantas veces, llenos de dolor, de rabia y sobre todo de una tristeza infinita, pero los reconocería, no importa que sólo uno fuera de su rival y el otro únicamente pudiera derramar lágrimas estancadas en el pasado, sabía que esos eran los ojos de Kakashi.

Gai fingiría que no nota la marca morada que se asoma levemente detrás de la oreja de Kakashi, aunque él la dejó ahí, únicamente para asegurarse que no fue un sueño.

Fingirá el tiempo que sea necesario, lo ha amado toda la vida, y la existencia de Sukea de alguna manera le dice que su Rival también lo hace. Fingirá hasta qué quien toque su hombro en el Ichiraku sea el dueño de los ojos melancólicos sin el disfraz, y sin fingir ser alguien más para poder estar juntos.

Sin embargo, fingir también tiene caducidad, y para Gai esto llegará con la Octava puerta.

Estar en la silla de ruedas nunca había estado en sus planes de retiro como ninja, aunque si fuera sincero no creyó llegar al retiro, pensó que al igual que su padre moriría defendiendo a quienes ama, sin embargo, esa parte era verdad.

Estaba sentado revisando los álbumes de fotografías que eran de su Rival, pese a que Kakashi era el sexto Hokage, vivían juntos en las afueras de la ciudad, a los dos les encantaba la vida doméstica.

Kakashi entró y vio a su esposo en la sala mirando viejas fotografías, supuso que Gai tenía nostalgia de los días de antaño.

—Somos viejos mi amor –decía Gai mientras Kakashi besaba sus labios.

—Por supuesto –Kakashi se sentó al lado de Gai, recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo y también se puso a mirar fotos.

—Sabes Rival eres muy buen fotógrafo —señalo Gai una foto de él, estaba sonriente, feliz, bañado de sudor después de terminar de entrenar —. Aún recuerdo el día que Sukea-kun me tomó esa foto

La cara de Kakashi se puso roja, esa era la foto su favorita de Gai, pero era verdad la había tomado siendo Sukea, estaba por buscar una explicación para eso cuando se dio cuenta, bajó su máscara y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó curioso.

—Cuando Sukea-kun me besó por primera vez –Gai también sonreía.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —Kakashi estaba intrigado.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar ni con Henge o un disfraz —le respondió Gai.

—¿Cómo que cosas? —Kakashi siempre pensó que Gai no lo sabía, si bien pensaba decirle alguna vez que él era Sukea, la afirmación de su esposo lo sorprendía.

—Tus ojos Kashi, siempre he podido ver a través de ellos. Tus ojos jamás podrán engañarme —le respondió Gai tomando el rostro de Kakashi entre sus manos, haciendo que se miraran —. ¿Cómo no podría reconocer los ojos que he amado toda mi vida?

—También te he amado toda mi vida —fue lo que le dijo Kakashi, Sukea había sido su creación para poder tocar a Gai sin sentir culpa, sin pensar que si lo amaba terminaría muerto, fingió ser otro, pero nunca fingió amar a Gai, esa era la única cosa de la que siempre tuvo certeza.

Sus labios se encontraron, un par de lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambos hombres. Estaban felices de que nunca más tendrían que volver a fingir.

FIN


End file.
